criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Castletroma !/Dialogues
Mark : Welcome to Castletroma ! I'm your partner in crime, Mark Forest ! I bet were gonna have a grand time working together ! Mark : Castletroma has borders because of recent terrorist attacks, so the Chief just told me to meet you here at the airport. Mark : Alright let's get into the car ! At the welcome sign ... Mark : Oh my god ! , do you see this ? There is a body at the sign. Mark : You are right, we need to investigate, right now ! Investigate City Entrance ... Mark : Oh boy, our victim got stabbed in the stomach. His name was Oscar Hamilton, he was a delivery trucker. Mark : We need to send this body to autopsy. Did you find anything else ? Mark : You found a wallet ? Alright we need to look through it. Mark : Alright let's start our first case ! Autopsy the body ... Vincent : Welcome to Castletroma ! My name is Vincent Clarke, i'm the coroner here. Mark : Vincent did you find anything on the victim ? Vincent : Not really, but i can tell you that from the stab wounds, your killer must be right-handed ! Mark : Thanks Vincent, i'll add it to our notes ! Examine Wallet ... Mark : Great, we found a business card in the wallet. Mark : Huh, this card belongs to a certain Ben Gallion. We should have a talk with him. Give Ben his wallet back ... Mark : Hello Mr. Gallion, we are from the Castletroma Police Department and we're investigating the murder of a certain Oscar Hamilton. Ben : Oscar died ? What a shame, he was a nice guy. Ben : He visited me sometimes, and he was always nice to me. Mark : Do you know anyone who wanted to harm Oscar ? Ben : No, not really. But maybe you should question his sister, Megan Hamilton. Mark : So our victim has a sister huh ? Alright, we will go talk to her. Talk with Megan about her brother ... Mark : Miss Hamilton, we're sorry for the bad news but your brother Oscar Hamilton was found murdered. Megan : Oscar is dead ? Oh no my poor brother, my poor, poor little brother ... Mark : We're really sorry for your loss, do you know any reason why someone would harm him ? Megan : Well, only one person comes to mind ... Nelson Patterns, some police deputy. Megan : He was giving us lots of trouble without any good reason. Mark : Miss Hamilton, we will have a talk with Nelson. Outside ... Mark : Nelson of all people ? He is the kindest officer i know ... Mark : But you're right ! We have to follow every clue we get ! Question Nelson Patterns about him and the Hamiltons ... Nelson : I swear i didn't hurt Oscar, he isn't the one i was suspicious of, it was his sister. Nelson : I have the feeling they are selling illegal drugs around the border, but i don't have enough evidence yet. Nelson : But i promise i would never kill anybody ! Mark : Alright we belive you Nelson. Later ... Mark : Hey , how about we check out the crime scene again ? Maybe we can find more clues there ! Investigate Sign ... Mark : Good job , you found the murder weapon ! Mark : Let's send this pocket knife to our forensics expert ! Analyze Pocket Knife ... Lance : Hello , welcome to Castletroma. I'm your friendly genius Lance Anderson ! Lance : I had a look at the knife you sent me, and i can tell you three things. Mark : Alright, go ahead then. Lance : The first thing is kind of unfortunate, i couldn't find fingerprints on the knife. Lance : But i did find two other things ! Lance : The first thing i found were skin cells. Now, they didn't come from the victim, so they must have been your killers ! Lance : And from that i can tell you that your killer is younger than 30 years old ! Mark : Great, and what's the other thing you found ? Lance : Well, i found some fibers, and they also didn't come from your victim. Lance : So i can proudly tell you that your killer wears brown silk ! Mark : Thanks so much Lance, you're the best ! After that ... Mark : Ok i think we everything to make our first arrest here in Castletroma ! Let's go ! Arrest Killer ... Mark : Megan Hamilton, you are under arrest for the murder of your brother Oscar Hamilton ! Megan : What ? No ! I dindn't hurt Oscar i swear ! Mark : It's to late for you, we found your skin cells and your brown fibers on the murder weapon. Megan : But i threw that away ! Megan : Ok you got me, yes. I did kill Oscar. Megan : Me and Oscar were in the illegal drug business. Megan : I cooked the drugs and Oscar delivered those. But for no reason, Oscar said he will quit working for me and tell the police. Megan : I had no other choice. I needed to silence him. Mark : Megan, for what you have done, prison is way to light of a sentence for you ... You are under arrest ! In the court hall ... Judge Anemone : Megan Hamilton, you have been charged for the murder of your brother Oscar Hamilton, how do you plead ? Megan : Guilty your honor, but he deserved it ! Judge Anemone : No one deserves to die in this world. And i am not amused by your reason. You killed your own family because they betrayed you doing something illegal ? Judge Anemone : Miss Hamilton, you make me sick. This court hereby sentences you to life in prison with no chance of parole. Outside of the court ... Mark : Good job for your solving your first murder investigation here in Castletroma ! Mark : Come on, it is time to meet the chief ! End of Chapter 1 ... Trisha : Welcome ! My name is Trisha Brooks, chief of police. Trisha : Good job on your first case, but i would like you to do a little additional investigation. Trisha : We have the feeling that construction worker Ben Gallion was buying drugs of the Hamilton family, and we would like to find out if that is true. Trisha : I would like you to take Mark with you and question Ben again. Start of Additional Investigation ... Ask Ben if he uses drugs ... Mark : Mr Gallion, nice to see you again. We would like to ask you something. Ben : Sure, go ahead, i'm on my break anyway. Mark : We are doing some investigations on you sir. We have the feeling you are using illegal drugs. Ben : Me ? Using drugs ? That's hilarious ! Ben : And let me guess, you don't even have proof. Mark : Well we will find proof if we need to Mr. Gallion ! After the talk ... Mark : Hey , how about we have a look around again ? Investigate City Entrance ... Mark : Maybe there is something hidden in this pile of rocks. I'll let you look through it. Examine Pile of Rocks ... Mark : Look ! There is a little box inside. Let's open it. Mark : Uhhhmmm ... If i'm not mistaken, this is cocaine. Mark : Yeah you're right, we need to send this to Lance to make sure. Analyze White Powder ... Lance : I can confirm that this white poweder is indeed cocaine. Lance : I also took another look at the box and i found the fingerprints of a certain Ben Gallion. Mark : So he wasn't telling the truth ! Let's go arrest him ! Arrest Ben Gallion ... Mark : Ben Gallion, you are under arrest for owning illegal drugs. Ben : What ? No ! You can't ! Mark : Oh yes we can ! We have your fingerprints ! Ben : God damnit ... I should have hidden the box better ... Later ... Trisha : Good job ! We knew that Ben wasn't all that clean ! Trisha : I'm glad you are working here now ! You will do a perfect job as our new officer ! Trisha : That's all you have to do today, go and relax. End of the Additional Investigation ... Go to the next case !